The Blistering Cold
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: A shadow and a threat has been growing in Zelda's mind. From whence it comes? The Snowpeak Mountains. Twilight Princess. Zelink. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 Duty Calls!

The Blistering Cold

Chapter 1- Duty Calls!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns The Legend of Zelda, I do not.

"I almost got you, almost got you!" Link exclaimed as he waved his sword vigorously around in the air at some butterflies.

"Leave them alone they're just stupid bugs! Stop slashing at them!" Link's childhood friend, Ilia exclaimed. She had forced him to go with her to the spring and was now regretting it.

"I need to get my sword training in for today. And, besides, you wont let me slash at you," the young man replied, still swinging his sword haphazardly through the air at the tiny insects.

"Uh!" Ilia snorted. "Link, you know why you don't have a girl? Because you're a slob! A foolish, rude slob!" She then stomped away, furious.

"What's up with her?" Link put down his sword and flopped down in the shallow water. "Not that I want a girl. She just wishes she could have me. Never! This Hylian will always be single."

Just then Rusl strolled up to him with a purple and pure gold Hylian shield in his hand. Link quickly got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Mayor Bo," Rusl began, "told me to ask you if you would be able to take this shield to the royal family in Hyrule."

"I don't have anything else to do...." the Hylian hero began."And there are probably giant bugs I can slash at in Hyrule Field. And I could get away from Ilia for a day....Sure!" Link replied. He grabbed his sword from the moist earth and placed it in his sheath.

"Thanks, and don't let anything happen to this shield," the older man instructed, handing Link the shield. "This is pure gold," he pointed to the thick gold rim on the outer edge of the elegant shield.

"I'll be careful," Link reassured, carefully placing the shield on his back. "I'll be back this evening. If Ilia asks, tell her I wanted to get away from her." He mounted his horse, Epona, who had been getting a drink from the cool, fresh spring water.

Rusl smiled. "Will do. See you then. Be careful!" the Ordonian replied. And with that, Link kicked the side of his horse with his boot and galloped away.

The grassy Hyrule Field was a magnificent sight. The bright sun shown down on the rich, green earth and the wild flowers blew in the slight breeze. Epona majestically galloped across the fields, Link on her back. When Link reached the castle doors, he dismounted his horse and started across the wooden bridge to Castle Town. Then something caught his eye. It was a golden dragonfly.

"Maybe I can hit that," he said to himself. He drew his sword and, looking up to the sky, started chasing the insect. Just then he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Link heard someone ask. He looked up to see a dark, cloaked figure kneeling beside him. Just then he recognized who that was.

"Queen Zelda, your majesty, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Darn, he recognized me," Zelda said under her breath. She removed her hood, revealing her beautiful, radiant face. But the expression she bore looked distressed. "I......have to leave."

"Why?" Link asked, getting up.

"I....just have too," the young queen sighed. "I'm not sure I can tell you."

Link smiled mischievously. "If you don't, I'll tell the general you escaped," he told her.

"No, please don't!" she exclaimed. Then she lowered her voice. "Okay. I'll tell you. Last night, I had a dream. Some evil located somewhere in Snowpeak Mountains has been plotting revenge against Hyrule. I suspect Ganondorf. I didn't want to worry Hyrule so I didn't tell them. I am headed to the snowy mountains now."

"Oooh, adventure! Sounds like fun! Can I come?" Link inquired. "We made a good team."

Zelda's worried expression changed into a smile. "Okay," she whispered. "Just don't tell anyone."

Link removed the shield from his back held it in front of the queen, bowing. "You're majesty, a gift from Ordon, to Hyrule."

She took the shield and replied, "Thank you, brave knight, who has had enough courage to join me on this epic journey." Queen Zelda still wore a beautiful, genuine smile on her face. "And you don't have to be bowing to me all the time and calling me 'your majesty' and 'queen'. Since we're going to be traveling together, just call me Zelda."

"Are you sure?" Link inquired. "I don't want to be disrespectful."

"Yes, please do. It's fine."

"Don't tell me you're going to walk all the way there. You have a horse, don't you?" he questioned.

"I can't get to it. It's in the royal stables and I'll get caught if I get it. I guess I'll just have to walk," the young woman replied.

"You can ride with me, milady," Link offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure, Epona's this way," the young man replied.


	2. Chapter 2 The Frantic Search

Chapter 2- The Frantic Search

"Queen Zelda, your majesty, I've brought your favorite tea!" announced Maid Mimi as she opened the door to Zelda's room, holding a tray of steaming hot, peppermint tea. But she was shocked to see no one was there. "Queen? Queen Zelda?" she called out, setting the tray on a golden dresser. "Queen Zelda!" The maid rushed out of the room frantically.

"Got any two's?" General George Gen asked, holding up a stack of cards in front of him.

"Go fish," his nephew, General Victor Vanarsi, replied. The two had been playing cards in the generals' quarters.

"You know, Queen Zelda hasn't been acting herself lately," Gen remarked.

"Yeah, like when she got angry at you this morning. All you said was that her dress was the wrong color. But you should stop acting so fatherly." Victor stated.

"Her father was my best friend. Of course it's natural for me to make sure she's well taken care of. You know, what she needs is a man...."

"Yeah, and I know just the guy too," Vanarsi replied.

"Who?" the head general questioned.

"ME!"

Just then, Maid Mimi rushed in. "Generals, the queen! She's gone!" the maid exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3 Encouraging Words

Chapter 3- Encouraging Words

"You okay back there?" Link inquired. He was riding on Epona across Hyrule Field, with Zelda sitting behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the queen replied.

"Sorry if it's bumpy. Maybe you should hold on," he suggested. "So how's castle life?"

"Blech, don't remind me. It might seem like a dream, but its not, trust me," Zelda answered.

"I hope....to get to know you better. To maybe....be your friend," Link said bravely. "I-I don't know what I'm saying. I'm sorry, milady."

"I....want to be your friend too, Link," she told him. "You're very kind."

"So are you," the young man replied. "You are very brave for going on this quest. You really care about your people. You hungry?"

"Sort of."

"Okay," Link reached into his saddle bag and pulled out some salted jerky. "Here." He handed it back to her. After her delicate hand took it, Link looked up to the sky. "It's getting pretty dark. What shall we do?"

"Keep going. We have to," Zelda replied. "There is not anywhere we could spend the night."

"I have a couple of bed rolls in my saddle bag. We could find a place to sleep near Zora Domain. We can't possibly cross the snowy mountains in the dark," he told her.

"Okay. When we get there," the queen agreed.

"Oh, look! We're already out of Hyrule Field!" Link announced as he came to a gate.

A muster of soldiers raced frantically out of Castle Town. Their bronze helmets gleamed in the light of the lanterns they carried. "Hurry! Hurry!" General Gen signaled as he rushed out with them. "We must find the queen before the Stalhounds come out!"

Victor paused to catch his breath. "She probably left because of you," he blamed his uncle. "You're not her father!"

"I just....wanted to protect her!" Gen protested.

"Yeah, like wearing a crimson dress would hurt her!" Vanarsi exclaimed.

"You're right," the general sighed.

The bright, mystical moon rose over the waters in Zora Domain, reflecting dancing pools of light. On shore, Link lay in his bed roll, gazing up at the stars. Not too far away from him lay Queen Zelda, in her **own individual** sleeping bag, on her side facing him with her hands together and her eyes shut tight.

"That full moon sure looks beautiful tonight," Link remarked. Zelda's eyes flickered open. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I wasn't asleep. You art right. The moon is beautiful," the queen replied. "Oh, sorry. I'm so used to talking the 'proper' way."

"Heh, it's fine," Link said with a smirk. Then he turned to face her. His handsome face glowed in moon light. "You know, you're not at all like I imagined you."

"How so?"

"Well, you have to act all proper when you're at the castle, but you act really normal when you're not. That's a good thing. You're not all solemn and dreary. You're really a great person to be with," Link was smiling ear to ear at her.

"You are, too," Zelda replied, slightly blushing. "You're independent and carefree. I wish I could be like you."

"Then you should sneak out for a vacation once in a while. Instead of just when you have to work," the young man suggested.

"You know, I've always wanted to do that, but my fear stopped me," the young woman told him.

"Don't let your fear bind you down. There's nothing to fear but fear itself. But, then why'd you come out here?" he questioned.

Zelda took a deep breath. "I had to. For my people."

Link nodded. "Right. So...tell me again what you dreamed about."

The young queen paused. "Alright. All I saw was these bandits and a dark man on black horses. They were riding in a snow storm. So I figured they'd be in the mountains."

Link nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right."


	4. Chapter 4 The Peaceful Shores

Chapter 4- The Peaceful Shores

"We can't find her anywhere!" Victor panted to his uncle. They were in the middle of Hyrule Field, surrounded by searching soldiers.

"Well, keep looking!" Gen ordered, stamping his booted foot.

"Our men have searched everywhere!" his nephew informed. "No sign of her!" Just then his eyes widened. "And look! There's a pack of Stalhounds!" He pointed to a howling pack of skeleton wolves immerging from the ground.

Sweat poured out of the general's forehead. "Quick, men!" he bellowed. "Into Castle Town!" The muster of the cowardly soldiers pouring into the streets of the peaceful city could be heard for miles.

In Zora Domain, everything was peaceful and still. Young Queen Zelda had fallen asleep but Link was still wide awake. He looked at his reflection in the sparkly water and sighed. "I bet everyone in Ordon is worried about me," he said aloud. "Maybe I should send a message to them saying I'm alright."

"That would be wise," Link heard Zelda say. He rolled around to face the young queen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he inquired apologetically.

Zelda struggled to make herself comfortable on the firm bedrock. "No, you didn't. I can't sleep either," she replied. "What troubles you?"

Link was surprised. He didn't know that she would care about him. "I don't want to burden you with my troubles. Go to sleep."

Zelda felt sorrowful for Link. She knew something was troubling him, but maybe it was best not to bring it up. She shut her eyes and drifted off into an unnatural sleep where she had disturbing dreams. Dreams about burning castles and an ominous shadow on the mountain peaks. Then there was a cave in the side of a snowy mountain with a barred entrance. And in front of it, in a pile of blood, lay Link.

Zelda thrust herself up. Her heart was pounding swiftly and loudly. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she caught her breath and realized her surroundings. The sun was just rising above the sparkling horizon. Then she noticed Link was bending over a campfire, grilling some fish. The young man turned to her with a concern look in his eyes. He immediately dropped the skillet he was holding and rushed to her aid.

"Zelda, are you alright?" he asked hastily, grabbing her hand.

Zelda slumped back in her sleeping bag. "Yeah, fine," she said.

Link looked at her carefully. "But you don't look fine," he told her. Her face was pale and damp and she had a frightened look in her once radiant eyes. She was breathing heavily and Link could hear her heart beat fast. He placed his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick? You don't have a fever."

Queen Zelda closed her eyes and took hold of Link's hand. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream." All was silent for a while as she thought. Then she finally said, "Link, you don't have to come with me to the Snow Peaks if you don't want to."

Link looked at Zelda, concerned. "Well, of course I want to," he told her, squeezing her delicate hand. "I want to protect you."

Zelda sighed. "Alright."

After Link had made sure that Zelda was alright, he went back to the fire and attended to breakfast. Thirty minutes later, the grilled salmon was ready. Link brought over a plate to Zelda and sat next to her with his own plate, his back against a cave wall. He helped the young queen sit up and then turned his attention to his own plate.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda told the young man after she had a bite of her fish. "This is really delicious."

Link smiled at her. "You're welcome! So, where are we off to next?"

Zelda suddenly shivered. Before she could answer Link's question, the young man leaped into action. He grabbed one of his blankets off his bed roll and gently wrapped it around Zelda. "Warmer?" he asked her.

Zelda smiled radiantly. "Yes. Thank you," she told him. "And I don't think we should be heading to the Snow Peaks today."

Link took a bite of his fish. "Why not? We're so close to it."

Zelda nodded. "Yes. But first I think we should seek counsel from Aundi'en. He was one of my tutors when I was a child. Very wise. He might know something." She set her empty plate beside her.

Link cocked his head. "If you say so, queen. Where do we find this Aundi'en?" He put his empty plate on top of her's.

"I have heard that he was last seen in the Faron forest. That's where we should head," Zelda answered.

After they took care of the remains from their breakfast, Zelda found a nearby cave to change out of her nightgown. While Link was standing guard, he looked out to the sparkling waters in front of him and watched the Zoras swim. They seemed to be doing some underwater dance, blending in with the dancing pools of light. He dared not spy on Zelda, for he was a gentle man, not a pervert. And Zelda appreciated that. Maybe that's one reason they were getting along so well.


	5. Chapter 5 The Journey to Faron Woods

Chapter 5- The Journey to Faron Woods

After Link and Zelda had packed up all their belongings, they mounted Epona and headed south. As they walked past Lake Hylia, several Zora's waved at them as they bathed in the sunlight.

The two took a turn out of Lake Hylia and into Hyrule Field. The bright sun was shining down on the grassy plains, making it look magical. Small rabbits were hopping in and out of bushes and shrubs and the golden bugs were flying among the tree leaves. Everything was at peace - except for Zelda's mind.

"Link?" Zelda asked, tapping the young man on his shoulder.

Link looked back at her but then turned his head to watch the road. "Yeah, Zelda?"

Suddenly Queen Zelda started to breathe heavily. Her skin turned pale and her eyes rolled back in her head. Before Link knew what was happening, Zelda fell off the back of Epona, her body seeming lifeless.

"Zelda!" Link cried, tugging with all his might on the reigns. As soon as the horse halted, he jumped off it and rushed to Zelda's aid. The young queen lay in a patch of grass, a rock right next to her head. "You barely missed a rock," he said, though he knew she couldn't hear him. He quickly picked up her hand and felt her pulse. "Good, she's still alive." He looked to the right of him, suddenly noticing that they had been traveling really close to the castle. "Oh no! Someone will see us!" he gasped. He hastily but gently picked up Zelda in his arms and hurried to Epona. Knowing that he wasn't strong or tall enough to place Zelda on Epona (and even if he did she would fall off), he started to run towards a grove of willow trees with the queen. "C'mon, girl!" he called to Epona. Without being led by her master, the horse followed him as he raced to the trees, as if she was a dog.

When he got safely under the shade of the willows, he set Zelda down in the soft moss and examined her. "Oh, I wish I had paid more attention when Rusl was teaching me medical stuff!" he cried in dismay. He placed his hand on her pale cheek.

What seemed like hours went by but Zelda would not wake up. Link had been kneeling by her side, watching her closely and feeling her pulse. "I've got to do something!" he cried. Then he turned to his horse. "Epona, what do you think I should do?"

As if the horse had understood him, she began to lick his face.

"Aack! Quit it!" he complained, somewhat laughing. He wiped his cheek off on his shoulder and turned his attention back to the unconscious queen. Thoughts floated through his head as he stared at her, sweating. _"What if she doesn't wake up? What if she dies? What if Hyrule blames me? I was just starting to like her....I have to do something!" _He thought for about one more minute before he finally decided what to do. "Zelda, forgive me for doing this!" he said, taking in a deep breath.

Link gently scooted Zelda over so that her head rested in his lap. Then he leaned over, bringing his face close to her's. The dramatic scene was interrupted, however, when Link's hat fell off. "Man," he whispered. "That ruined the mood." He then ignored the hat and continued drawing his face close to Zelda's. Then, taking another deep breath and finding his courage, he tenderly rested his lips against her's. _"Now what?"_ he thought. He remained in that position for another minute before he removed his lips. "Wake up," he gently whispered.

When he said that, the darkness was lifted away from Zelda and she felt his warm breath on her face. She slowly opened her eyes. The first things she saw when she regained sight was Link's concerned face, a little closer to her than she had ever experienced before. But she suddenly was filled with the knowledge of what had happened and her lips curved into a smile. "That's not exactly how you do mouth-to-mouth," she whispered.

Link's face turned red. He was completely embarrassed but also truly happy that Zelda was alive. "Sorry," he said softy. Then he grabbed her arms and helped her sit up on the ground. The queen was still drowsy, so Link let her rest her head against his shoulder. "Zelda, what happened?" he asked her.

Zelda closed her eyes, as if trying to remember. "I...suddenly was taken over," she replied softy.

Link looked at her, concerned. "Taken over? Huh?"

"I don't know," Zelda answered. "It was the strangest thing I've ever experienced."

Link gently patted her on the back. "We'll rest here for a while and have lunch. I brought left over grilled fish from breakfast. Would you like some?"

Zelda smiled. "Mmmhmm."

Link leaned Zelda against a willow trunk because she was still too weak to sit up by herself. Then he got up and unpacked the fish that was kept in a special food pouch and a picnic blanket. Then he got out wooden plates and utensil and canteens of water. After he had set everything up he took a seat next to Zelda.

"Don't worry, this food will help you get your strength back," he told her with a smile.

Zelda turned her head and smiled at him. Link just blushed and started to serve his plate.

As they ate Zelda noticed something different. Every time Link would talk she would get a strange feeling and her heart would beat fast. She found herself blushing more often and even sometimes placing her hand on his. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she secretly decided to ask Aundi'en when they got to the Faron forest.

After lunch was over they packed up their belongings and headed out. This time Zelda sat in front so Link could keep an eye on her.

"So how long have you known this Aundi'en guy?" Link asked, trying to make conversation.

"For a while," Zelda answered with shrug. Link suddenly found himself feeling jealous. And Zelda could sense it. "Don't worry, he's around twenty-five years old and has a wife and two children. But I've never seen them in the Faron woods with him."

"That's strange," Link said.

For the rest of the journey the two rode in silence. Soon they found themselves coming upon the gate to the Faron woods.


End file.
